Hopeful
by Till90
Summary: In Limbo...


The sun whorled latently, tranquil blossoms sprouting ubiquitous reflections abroad, misconstrued by the adhesive tint. Shade rapt the interior, clouds blotted the sky, obstructing minor vitals of the dramatic sun setting scene. What a sight to remember Jay, entirely picturesque. He coughed almost contagiously, again then once more. Harsh gasps for air, till the smoke cleared his lungs, unhindered, tainting the crisp seasoned smell of the Carolina breeze that jetted through the horizontal air vents. There was no devoir for myself to indulge in the seminal ritual of renewed day, original scenery, let's toke up. I was in a state of delusion myself, doped up, tripping on the breath-taking environment that intoxicated my every sense. Kill it Jeff, I'm going to sit this one out. Fine by me, he replied peppy. Not a second later the process was repeated, only in a quieter fashion. Damn, residue seared leaving a tarnished crust rimming the bowl, deceiving shadows imaging a packed bowl. No worries he advised, as if something dramatic had concurred. I didn't spend half my tottering life, boy scouting America on the praise of good doing. Jeff's hands dug deep in his pockets, probing around; searching for god only knows what. I gazed at him in wonderment. What could he be storing that I wasn't aware of prior, miscellaneous receipts, globs of lint, cheap tricks?

Not a second later both hands came hasting out of his sunken pockets. Bingo, he bellowed. His face lit up with enthusiasm, like an animation of Tom and Jerry, eyes bulging, feverish in anticipation. He reached apex. Held high in the air were two oversized plastic Ziploc baggies, chock filled with marijuana. Out of all the years I had known Jeff I had never seen him so thrilled, well except for the time he learned the innovative craftsmanship of corking an apple into a makeshift bong, but this, this was something of the profound. He spoke in delight, this right here my friend, is the finest home grown North Carolina bud in all the state. Perplexed, astound, bewildered, that about suited me. Where the hell did you get that? Our last pit stop on 44, if you're hungry enough, you will eat. What? How did you go about finding a…such… abundant…aghast, I didn't finish. You know, rent-a-cops, to a degree, have more at stake then either of us. Cunning. But theres not a chance in hell you could have slipped that gargantuin bag of lovliness splendor past me, I was beside you all along. A hard ass expression sapped his face, he started. Like I said before this is grade A cannabis, without a doubt, check it for yourself. Did you not hear a word I said? Lower your voice, your upsetting her. He carressed the bags, like a new born. Hoping to void, her dejection of my hateful slurs. I swiped the bags from his paws, strangling the precious into a tightening grip. Be careful, he cried. I raised it to eye level, it was dense, orange hair bearded the green skin. An undistinguishable pine aroma seeped through the unforseen fissures. Infering it was awfully potent, and truly breathtaking, a pithy observation. Can I place her back in safe keeping? I looked at him with pity, you slug. I slung the precious into his lap. He scooped it up and inhaled the purple crease. Dont worry my lovley, i'll be the only one sucking your sweet pollen into my gratefullness. I rolled my eyes, scratched my crotch, and sighed braindead.

The sun had subsided beyond the eyes apprehension. Event horizon, seemingly at least, Midnight blues fused, bringing contrasting unanimity to the sulky sky. Betwixt immense mountains, the grisly imagine, yielding percussion and provocation. Out there Wildness life forms scurried about while the rest of the world slumbered in personal habitation. The moon was full, old American werewolf movies reeled in my head, as I drove drowsed into the night. All that was ahead was unknown, headlight beams only shown 50 or so feet then fell to the will of darkness. Jeff and I decided to take turns driving the remainder of the trip to Mars Hill College. Jeff lye horizontal in the back seat, his legs pulled close to his stomach presuming the fetal position. He presumed an elderly man, the way his hands clapped together, easing the tensioin in his neck. Wrinkles cringed his face, his anxiety instigated. His stomach oozed from under his shirt, tiny hairs culminating together, from the persperation that soothed him. Jeff wasnt exactly the health consious type, if you could say the least. His oh, so precious marijuana had found a home on the rubber floor mats for times sake. He must have smoked himself out, incoherent to all that churned. It was kind of nice though, only the tantalizing noises of the agrarian animals that scrapped for food, shelter, and life, held my eye lids high. The minutes seemed to drag on, not another car had past in the lasting hour. The LED clock that nestled above the air vents shown 1:45am. I had a ways to go, 4 hours and 15 minutes to be exact, till it was time to get a little rest and relaxation myself, I remained awake.

The vinal seat and myself had become one, back aching, my eyes burned of concentration and alertness. The rectors cautioning veering, or drunkness, or both had blended together forming a solid lit stream of light. Consiously, I screamed, loud, very loud, trying to break the sound barrier if there was such a thing that burdend my brain. The speedometer read 80mph, but felt 20. I wasn't moving but I was. I longed for sleep, a moment of regeneration and freshness. A feeling of livliness and not powerlessness. I was paralyzed to prevention of all wickidness that seemed to subdue you at times of vunerability. My foot rest easy on the floor mat of the car peddlling me through dimenisons and billboards. My mind swayed from time to time. I began to remember my former college professor at Valencia who preached computer engineering and lonliness, but mostly lonliness. The man must have been the loniliest identity to walk to plank of marriage five time and running. He never smiled, nor laughted, only smirked while skimming the newspaper and fondeling his metallic slider that never seemed to stop vibrating. What a poor creature, a soul not meant to be loved by a kind of its own. A blob of hopeless energy, smooth to the beat of meaninglessness, nevertheless muffled to the quake of love.

Suddenly, there, in the distance, a kindle ignighted upon my eye. A brightness, divulging quantity, consuming darkness, and regurgitating a vast blur of glowing emptiness. I must have dozed off, the car sloped off the edge of the highway. Jeff still lay nakedminded in the rear. I blinked repeadtedly. Where in gods name, had we breached. The illumination in the distance, grew brighter. The gloom roadway, set off a hellish mosaic of dreams awoken to. My youth became heated, droplets of persperation began to bead my forehead. I now had to squint, my eyes were immeresed in the immense display of a spectacal catastrophe that seemed to engulf the entire view of forthgoing. The blaze felt up the sides of the car and swallowed the hood, dribbling a trace of red droplets. I raised my forarms to shield my eyes from searing of their sockets. Like being buried in a coffin, spued with gasoline and torched to ashes, I could no longer breath form the intense wave. I ducked into my lap to avoid the blistering of flesh. The windows were melting and held no protection from the rays of scorn that urged its heat inside. I could no longer desist the burning cloud the had blown over my world, I melted.

Or at least felt as if all had been simmered to a pygmy of creation. I woke to the smell of grilled flesh. I was completely bare. My clothes had been stripped of me and I was left for the taking. My nude body was raked agaist the pavement. The Volkswagon had dissappeared. Jeff was no where in sight. All my possession were lost, I was lost. Deserted in the middle of the fucking no where with nothing. The backside of my thigh had been seered. Speckles of blood and grime bedded the wound, helping the ooze to a mimimum. God Dammit! There was no explination for all that had occured. I was here nor there, it all happened so quickly i had no time to think back of all that had transpired. Where to go? What to do? What happened? Where was Jeff? All questions that held no helpfullness being in the fcuking cascades of a scenery not common. I peered down the eroded highway. There were no signs of where I was, no billboards of attractions or parks that cooped money frenzied tourist. I was left to choose forewards or backwards, I followed the birds...


End file.
